


Against the Shadows

by Lonelygrl91



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Good! Anakin, Good! Obi-wan, Jedi! Alec, Jedi! Jace, M/M, Slow Burn, Some altering to the Star Wars timeline, Young!Alec, Young!Jace, anakin is the chosen one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelygrl91/pseuds/Lonelygrl91
Summary: Anakin Skywalker never married Padme and defeated Darth Sidious when he revealed himself. Now it is time for the next generation of padawans to learn the ways of the force and Anakin has his eyes on a young padawan named Alec Lightwood. But along with a new apprentice new challenges arise. Alec is much more like Obi-wan than Anakin would like to admit, and with growing unrest in the outer rim, how far will he be able to push his new padawan?Alec Lightwood has always wanted to be the best Jedi he could be, but when he meets a bounty hunter named Magnus Bane, how will his life change?Or:Alec Lightwood and Anakin Skywalker’s journey to find true balance in the force.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! As you can see this story is still in process and it will be for a while. I’ve projected this story to be 4 parts with 4 chapters each and approximately 56,000 words. It’s an extremely slow burn, as I don’t expect Magnus to make an appearance until Alec is at least 17 which will be in chapter 3. I can’t promise this will be updated regularly as I have school and work, but I can promise it will be finished. There is nothing more I love than Star Wars and Shadowhunters. Put them together and you guarantee I’ll finish it!
> 
> I hope you enjoy and feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> As always this is betad by the amazing Thatnerdemily!

Alexander Lightwood was small for his age. At age five he preferred to read while his classmates played inside the temple. They were all too concerned about running around playing tag or Jedi vs Sith for him to remain interested. Which is why the first chance he got, the five-year-old slipped out of the nursery and into the large halls.

This wasn’t the first time the youngling had fled from his classroom, but he always seemed to find the most knowledgeable master in the temple, causing amusement throughout the place. Walking around the corner, Alec’s hazel eyes brightened when he saw Master Kenobi. The youngling went over, ignoring the amused looks from Anakin Skywalker and Master Windu. Tugging on Obi-Wan’s tunic, the older male bent down to Alec’s level. 

“Well hello youngling. What are you doing out of the nursery?” He questioned, eyes sparkling with intrigue. Holding out the data pad, Alec handed it over to the Jedi. 

“Can you read me this?” He asked seriously. Glancing at the data pad, Obi-Wan’s eyebrow quirked at the child’s topic today. 

“You’re interested in the reports on the outer rim sieges from the Clone Wars?” He asked. “Wouldn’t you rather learn about the first Jedi?” Alec shook his head. 

“Baby stories. I wanna know real stuff.” The Jedi laughed as Alec pouted. Yoda, amused by the youngling, looked at Obi-Wan and nodded. Obi-Wan returned the gesture with a smile. 

“Let’s go to the library. I’ll make sure your teacher knows where you are.” Anakin nodded and slipped away to the nurseries as Obi-Wan took the small boy in his arms, carrying him to the library. “So why these reports?” The Jedi master asked when they reached their destination. 

“Because you were there master, and because Master ‘Kywalker was there.” The older male smiled and grabbed the datapad. Turning it on, he allowed the younger boy to see what he was reading. 

“Twelve years ago, the report from the outer rim,” he began. Unlike most youngling, Alec stayed awake through the entire report, asking questions the master was surprised a five-year-old would have, but as soon as the report was finished, Obi-Wan noticed the droop in his eyes. 

“Come on youngling,” Obi-Wan said fondly. “Let’s get you to bed. I’m betting it’s close to nap time.” As Obi-Wan left the library, his former Padawan waited outside, a smile on his lips. 

“How far did you guys get? You were in there for quite a while.” The eldest male shook his head in glee. 

“He asked questions through the entire report.” Anakin looked surprised but Obi-Wan knew that the little youngling in his arms would change their lives forever. 

“I want him,” Anakin said with conviction. “He will be my first apprentice.” 

XXXXXXXXXX

Alec knew only one thing about the boy brought in from the outer rim, he was annoying. Jace Herondale had arrived three months ago on his 8th birthday and had been causing trouble ever since. The blond was arrogant, seemingly happy that the council was surprised by his abilities, and soon had private tutors trying to catch him up to everyone’s standards. Grabbing his training lightsaber, Alec stalked towards the training room. If he wanted to stand out to a master, he had to be just as good as the blond asshole asleep in their room. 

Sneaking through the halls, Alec let himself relax as he grabbed a helmet and began his exercises. He was alone for about twenty minutes when he felt a familiar presence enter the room. 

“Alec,” Anakin Skywalker said surprised. “Shouldn’t you be in bed? You have classes early tomorrow and Master PloKoon will not be happy if you fall asleep in them. Trust me, I know from experience.” Alec shook his head and turned off his weapon. 

“We’re just learning about Katademoya. I learned about the planet a couple of years ago. I need to get form IV down.” Anakin quirked an eyebrow at the boy. 

“You chose form IV?” He asked. Alec nodded. 

“When I took my test, they said I was a mix of Form III and IV. They suggested I choose III as it would be easier to grasp.” Anakin smiled. 

“But you’re not the type to take the easy way out.” Grabbing a lightsaber of his own, Anakin twirled the weapon in his hand and motioned for Alec to approach him. The youngling quickly jumped behind Anakin, trying to get an upper hand but frowned when he was met by the other’s blade. “When you’re doing form IV, which is a little too acrobatic, but definitely fits you, make sure that you’re not over sharing where your next move is. It’s important to…” Anakin was cut off by the door opening and Master Kenobi and Master Windu talking animatedly about Jace Herondale. Bowing to the masters Alec handed the training lightsaber to Anakin. 

“Thank you Master, but I should probably get to bed.” Without another word, Alec slipped out of the training room and back to his own, glaring at the boy Alec sighed and prayed the force would find a master for him soon. 

XXXXXXXX

Alec woke up on the day of his 10th birthday excited. He was officially old enough to be considered for a master to accept him as their padawan. Jumping out of bed the dark haired boy frowned when he realised Jace wasn’t there. “At least he can’t make fun of me.” Alec muttered. Running down to the food court Alec frowned when none of his peers even looked at him, too busy to even notice his arrival. 

“Did you hear?” 

“Master Kenobi selected a new apprentice!” 

“Jace Herondale can you believe it?” 

Alec’s heart dropped and before he could help himself, he turned from the cafeteria and straight into Jace. 

“Lightbore!” The blond smirked, making sure to show off his new padawan braid. “I see you’ve heard the news! And before you, huh? How’s it feel? I bet the maintenance deck can’t wait to have you once you time out. Too bad they have to wait another three years for you.” Pushing past a laughing Jace, Alec sprinted towards the meditation room, eyes filled with tears. When he got to the meditation room he sighed in defeat when he saw Master Yoda, Master Kenobi, and Master Skywalker. Wiping away his tears, he bowed to the Jedi before moving to leave. 

“Crying you are, youngling. Upset you are.” Yoda asked concerned. Alec shook his head as he took another step back. 

“It’s nothing, Master Yoda.” 

“Deceptive you’re being, young one. The truth you give us. Feel better you will.” Alec sighed looking at Master Kenobi. 

“I just came to meditate because… Jace Herondale is always better than me. He scores better than me, he’s better with a blade than me, he got a master before me.” Alec sniffled. “It’s my birthday and no one even remembered because they’re all talking about him. But jealousy is a path to the dark side and I don’t want that!” Tears formed in his eyes again and the ten-year-old tried to fight them back. “I want a master and to be a good Jedi, so I came to meditate to work through my emotions, like you taught us.” Surprise passed through the adult’s faces, all except Anakin’s. Instead of surprise, pride beamed from his face. 

“Misjudged you I have, young padawan. More ready for a master you are than previously thought.” Alec looked down at his hands upset, they didn’t think he was ready. He’d have to prove to them he was. 

“Master Yoda,” Anakin spoke. “I would like to formally ask for your permission to ask Alec Lightwood to be my padawan.” Alec’s eyes rose to meet Anakin’s. The elder male had a glint in his eyes that the young boy couldn’t decode. Yoda nodded his head in contemplation. 

“A good pair you will be,” Yoda replied after a moment. “Approve your request I will.” Alec looked at Anakin, the man who had done so much for the Republic. The man who single handed took down Darth Sidious. Why would a Jedi Knight like him want someone who Yoda didn’t even think was ready before a few minutes ago? Looking over at Master Kenobi, Alec rung his hands. 

“Master Skywalker, do not feel due to my outburst you must ask me. I’ve heard the whispers. You are waiting for an exceptional youngling to take as your first apprentice. I would not wish to take that youngling’s chances at being trained by you due to my immaturity.” Without another word, Alec left the room leaving the three adults in surprise. 

“This is going to be good for you, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said chuckling. 

“A new type of challenge he will bring,” Yoda added. 

“I’ve never had a padawan not want me because they thought they ‘weren’t good enough’,” he said still in shock. “I think he’s upset because he wanted you as his master.” Obi-Wan sighed. 

“I cannot teach Alec anything that he doesn’t already know. Alec will be a negotiator by personality. He needs you, just as Jace needs me. He’s rash and angry like a former apprentice of mine.” Anakin laughed. 

“Well, maybe hearing that from you will make him understand that I was waiting for him.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Alec hid in the speeder room of the Jedi Temple. He wasn’t the best mechanic, not like the padawan the droids spoke of, but it helped knowing that he was fixing things while his life turned upside down. 

“When Anakin was about your age, he’d always disappear down here and tinker with the broken speeders.” Alec paused for a moment before going back to his playing. 

“So he’s the padawan they talk about,” Alec replied. 

“He did always have a way with droids more than people.” Alec didn’t say anything. 

“Alec, when I took Jace as an apprentice, it was after long deep meditation. Because out of all the padawans, he is the one I can teach the most. Your instinct is to turn to the light side of the force whenever there is something wrong with you. Honestly, that’s what I’m best at teaching. The truth is Alec, having me as a master would be holding you back. You would not learn much from me. Anakin knew this as well. Anakin is quick thinking, aggressive, and extremely talented with a blade, but his love for machines sometimes takes away the fact that he needs to interact with people. Anakin will teach you much about the force in a way that I could never do and he’s had his eye on you since you were five, when you snuck into the library and listened to that horrendously boring outer rim report. From what I’ve gathered in the meditation room, you have always thought yourself invisible to masters, and that is true to an extent, but not because you’re not good enough, but because, like always, when Anakin wants something, he tends to get it.” 

Alec looked at Obi-wan in shock. “The apprentice he’s always wanted was me?” The Jedi smiled. 

“One of your biggest weaknesses is your insecurity. You’re a talented padawan and while pride is forbidden, you can feel secure in the knowledge you’re a good student and eventually a good Jedi. Trust me when I say Anakin will teach you that.” The pair laughed softly and Alec put the parts back on the speeder. 

“I guess I should go find Master Skywalker.” Alec whispered. Obi-wan smiled and patted his back. 

“You should. I promise you won’t regret it.” 

XXXXXXXXX

Alec walked to Master Skywalker’s room. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door and waited. It only took a few seconds before Alec saw Anakin appear on the other side of the door. 

“Alec,” Anakin said, slightly surprised. “I wasn’t expecting you so soon.” Alec blushed and looked down at his feet. 

“I talked to Master Kenobi,” Alec said softly. “You could have told me the padawan you wanted was me.” Anakin shrugged, crossing his arms and leaned against the doorway. 

“You really think you would have believed me?” He questioned. Alec thought about it for a second before shaking his head. “Come on, let’s take a walk.” Anakin grabbed his robe, slipping it on before following Alec slowly, letting his future apprentice dwell on the thoughts in his head. When they made it to the room of a thousand fountains, Anakin watched as Alec visibly relaxed. 

“I don’t remember much about home,” Alec started. “I remember that I was born here on Corescant, or at least that’s what my birth records say.” Anakin looked at Alec in shock at his sneakiness but laughed when he realised he would do the same. “I do remember though, that we left till I was 2 or 3. I remember going to this planet. It was desolate, cold, it seemed almost… abandoned. I remember my mom, barely, she was talking to this old guy… I don’t remember what they talked about, but I remember my mom tried to give me to him… I remember being scared and wondering why she was handing me to him. But he didn’t want me. I remember him shaking his head… but not what he said. My mom then brought me back here and gave me to the Jedi temple. Just left me on the steps. It was cold and scary…. then Master Yoda found me.” Anakin looked at Alec in surprise.. 

“Your mom took you to what sounds like an outer rim planet to give you to an old man?” He repeated.

“Yeah… I guess my mom didn’t want me. I guess my mom’s whatever didn’t want me. I never really fit in with my classmates, so why would I believe the chosen one of all people would want me? Especially not with Jace here.” Anakin sighed. 

“What is this thing with you and Jace?” Alec rolled his eyes at the mention of his roommate. 

“He just always has to shove his victories in my face. Like this morning, he rubbed it in my face that Obi-wan chose him because he knew I wanted him to be my master.” Anakin nodded, listening to his apprentice. 

“Alec, let me tell you about Jace,” he started. 

“Ever since Jace has been here, he’s been trying to get my attention. People like Jace think that titles and prestige matter, mostly because that’s how they were raised. Jace didn’t get to the temple until he was very late. He remembers a lot more of his family than you do, which isn’t bad, but he has a lot more to learn and to have broken down from his personality before he will be a true Jedi.” Taking off his robe, Anakin began stripping to his undergarments before jumping in, his metal hand gleaned in the water. “Come on, young one. The time for talking has passed. Now we swim.” Alec smiled slowly. 

“I think I’ll sit this one out.” Anakin frowned.

“Come on! The water is nice, think of it as master/padawan bonding.” Alec frowned and crossed his arms. 

“I haven’t agreed yet,” Alec replied. Anakin smirked and shook his head, water droplets flying everywhere. The 10-year-old had a sense of humour like himself, but was as stubborn as his master, which Anakin loved. 

“You haven’t verbally said it, but you wouldn’t be here if you were going to say no.” Alec sighed and took his shirt off, throwing it to the floor. . 

“I’ll be your padawan,” Alec said once he stuck his toes in the water. 

“But don’t… don’t be disappointed in me when something inevitably goes wrong and I mess something up.” 

XXXXXXX

Alec returned to his bedroom, surprised when Jace was still there packing his things. Ducking his head, Alec quietly began packing his own things as he pulled his hood farther over his face.

“Why do you have your hood up, Lightbore? Scared I’ll see your tears?” Alec sighed and took a deep breath. Just a few more minutes then he’ll be free of Herondale forever. “Hello? Earth to Lightbore? Did they cut out your brain to feed to a corridor ghoul?” Alec was about to speak when Anakin came in and both boys bowed. 

“Hello Master Skywalker. What do I owe this pleasure?” The nine-year-old said arrogantly. 

“Well, I was actually here to see my apprentice,” Anakin replied. “Alec? Why do you have your hood up?” Alec paused but continued to pack. Rolling his eyes, Anakin pulled the hood off Alec’s head showing his new padawan braid. Jace’s eyes darkened. 

“ _ You’re _ the padawan the chosen one wants?” 

XXXXXXXXXXX

When Alec reached Anakin’s room, he visibly relaxed again, letting himself feel free. 

“So this will be your home for the next few years,” Anakin whispered, suddenly nervous. Did he make the right choice? Not for his sake, but for Alec’s. The boy was already smarter than most of the knights in the republic, what could he actually teach his new padawan? Taking a deep breath, he handed a blanket to his padawan before clearing his throat. 

“I’m going to let you get settled but I’ll be back. I have a brief meeting with Master Kenobi.” Alec frowned but didn’t say anything. As he turned back to his things, Anakin sprinted to his master’s quarters and froze when he saw Jace there. “Where’s Obi-wan?” Anakin asked causing Jace to smirk. 

“You sick of Lightbore already Master?” Anakin froze before glaring at the boy. 

“Alec Lightwood is my padawan. You do not get to speak to or about him like that ever again. You are letting jealousy control you, which is a one way trip to the dark side. If that happens, I will end you as my lineage has done for hundreds of years. Do you understand?” Jace looked at the master in fear before nodding. “Now, where is your master?” Anakin repeated. Jace said nothing, pointing to the kitchen and lowering his head. “Thank you,” Anakin replied before slipping into the kitchen where Obi-wan was. 

“Anakin?” Obi-wan asked surprised. “I thought I sensed you, but I wasn’t sure. What’s wrong? I figured you’d be settling Alec in?” Anakin looked at his master sadly. 

“Do you think I’m ready to have a padawan? Because he won’t even respond to me and I have no idea what I’m doing. How do you do this?” Obi-wan laughed. 

“The fact you don’t think you’re ready proves that you are. It’s been ten years since the end of the clone wars. Twelve since you’ve become a knight. Alec is the padawan you’ve wanted since he was five. Your personalities match and everyone knows that even Windu and Yoda were considering taking Alec on as an apprenticeThey agreed you’d be better. You’ve got this.If you’re scared of him not replying, set some ground rules. That was the first thing I did with Jace. I learned from you that boundaries and rules are the first step to make this work.” Anakin sighed before looking up at his former master. 

“I hate when you’re right, Master.” Obi-wan laughed and waved his former padawan off. 

“Go talk to Alec.You’ll regret it if you don’t.” 

XXXXXXX

Alec couldn’t bring himself to unpack after his master sprinted from the apartment. The boy wiped a tear from his eye and mixed the soup on the stove so he could add the final vegetable. Sensing Anakin outside the door, Alec tensed. Soon the door opened and Anakin stepped in, frowning at the unpacked box on the couch before catching a whiff of stew in the kitchen. “Alec?” Anakin called, seeing Alec cooking he was very confused. “Why aren’t your things unpacked?” 

“I thought I’d make dinner before being sent off. I can be out by morning.” Anakin gently took the spoon from the ten-year-old. 

“We need to set some ground rules, Alec,” he started as he stirred. “First rule, unless you turn to the dark side, I will never give up on you. Hell, even if you did go to the dark side, I’d probably try to save you. You are my padawan and you will be for the next decade or so. These next years,you’re going to make mistakes and I’m going to make mistakes. We aren’t perfect. The important thing is that we learn and move on. If you’re having issues with getting in trouble, you won’t learn. Trust me, okay? I’m going to need some trust. Just like you need trust from me.” Anakin looked to Alec to make sure he was listening and Alec nodded. 

“Rule number two. I need verbal responses, at least for a while, until we become attuned to each other. I don’t enjoy reading people’s minds and I don’t plan on starting to, so I’d like if you could answer me when we talk. Is that okay?” Alec nodded before slowly opening his mouth. 

“I think I can do that.” Anakin nodded and smiled. 

“Good. Third rule is, I know you’re going to sneak out because every padawan does. Please just leave a message so I know where you are. I won’t come and spoil the party, but I do want to know you’re safe.” 

  
  



	2. The Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I wanted to get this out here because I’m so excited, this is probably like my 3rd favourite chapter from the story. But because this is out here, my beta Thatnerdemily wasn’t able to beta it. She will beta tomorrow though and I will update and fix the MANNNNYYYY mistakes that are probably thrown out there. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**Three Years Later**

Alec smirked as he pulled his starfighter closer to Anakin’s as the small pocket of federation resistance pushed back against the republic. Hearing R2 in his headset he laughed. 

“You’re doing fine R2, make sure the capacitor is working properly… yes I know that he’s going to be mad at me, it wasn’t my fault they decided to end diplomatic negotiations. Six months of lifted blockade was more than fair for passage of the refugees.” Alec heard a groan over the intercom. 

“Are you and my droid talking politics again?” Alec laughed as he hit his target causing a droid ship to blow. 

“Sorry master, though to be fair R2 started it.” 

“I don’t care who started it! Can we please hold off on the political debates until after the battle?” Alec rolled his eyes. 

“Sure master, would you like to hit your shot or should I grab it for you?” Anakin shot down the last ship before spinning his fighter so they could see each other. 

“Careful Alec, Remember who taught you how to fly?”

“Yes, and he’s nearly as good as you were when you were his age.” Obi-wan’s voice trickled through the intercom causing Alec to smile. “Good job on the mission, I’m here to remind you that it is officially someone’s thirteenth Birthday. And you know what that means.” 

“Don’t boost his ego anymore Obi-wan, we will be there soon.” Alec let out a small protest as they flew their fighters into the larger vessel. Alec stepped out of the pilot’s seat and over to Anakin’s ship, no doubt that Jace and Obi-wan were in the galley making food. Jace wasn’t quite old, or talented enough to get his own fighter yet, but Alec had been building them with Anakin since he was 10 and passed his pilot’s test early. 

“Can I talk to R2 Now?” Alec asked as R2 and Anakin descended. 

“I’m afraid you will have to talk politics with my droid another time. You’re 13 now and it’s time you and Jace go to make your full lightsabers, it is about a day’s journey to the caves. Perfect time for you to do your meditation.” Alec nodded in accepting. He knew the tradition was to give an apprentice a special gift when they turn 13, but Alec had learned a long time ago Anakin tended to do anything but tradition. So it wasn’t a surprise when Anakin didn’t mention a present. Walking towards his room Anakin called his name which caused him to turn. “Catch.” Anakin called and Alec held out a hand calling the object to him. 

“Master?” Alec questioned. Anakin smirked and nodded. 

“Think I would forget the best part about turning 13?” Anakin asked stepping closer. “This is an object that has been in our lineage for now four generations. Master Qui-Gon Jinn found it in his home planet when he was about 13, and when Obi-wan turned 13, Qui-Gon passed it to him, and him to me, and now, on your 13th birthday, I pass it along to you.” Alec looked down at the stone, feeling the force surrounding it. The feeling was like nothing else Alec had ever experienced. 

“Than… thank you master… I had thought you would ignore this tradition.” Anakin smiled. 

“Some things are important to keep. Now, you have to go do your meditation thing.” He started rolling his eyes. “I’m not the best at it, but I will join you shortly.” Alec nodded and retreated to his room, neither noticing a shock of blond hair peaking from around the corner. 

XXXXXXX

Jace waited till everyone was settled in before sneaking into Alec’s room. He found the stone Alec and Anakin had talked about quite easily and held it in his hand, he didn’t feel the force signature, instead it seem just like any other stone in the room of a thousand fountains. Looking over at Alec he couldn’t imagine having the connection Alec had to the Force. Jace hated meditation, instead he preferred to calm his mind with training. Slipping out of Alec’s room Jace made his way towards his own, the smooth rock warming in his palm. 

XXXXXXX

When Alec returned from his deep meditation he noticed that hours had passed in the blink of an eye. Turning to to his nightstand Alec froze when he saw the stone Anakin had given him was gone. Sprinting to his feet he began turning his bed upside down, trying to locate the stone. As if Anakin sensed his panic, the master stood in the door. 

“Alec?” He questioned, “What’s the matter?” Alec looked at Anakin, tears on the brink of falling. 

“I placed the stone on my table to meditate, but when I left meditation it was gone! I must… I can’t believe I lost it!” Anakin looked at his apprentice sadly. 

“Well, it must be on the ship somewhere, we will find it.” 

“I think I might be able to help.” Obi-wan said from behind. Turning Anakin saw Obi-wan with a very guilty looking Jace beside him. 

“Now, what do you say?” He asked the 11-year-old. 

“I’m sorry I stole your rock….” Jace said sheepishly. “It just… It’s just a rock, I didn’t see what is so special about it.” Alec took the stone from Jace’s hand and relaxed as it warmed. 

“That doesn’t mean you can steal it!” Alec replied. “I would have let you see it if you had just asked.” Without another word Alec slipped the stone into his pocket. 

“Look I said I was sorry! I was gonna give it back!” Anakin crossed his arms. 

“We are approaching Ilum, I suggest we all meditate on our actions and intentions. Do you have the hilts you will be using?” Jace nodded as Alec left out a “not yet”. 

“It needs just a couple more modifications, but I think I’ll have it done in an hour or so.” Anakin nodded. 

“Make sure it’s finished. We will be there in an hour and a half.” 

XXXXXXXXXXX

As the star cruiser landed on Ilum Alec wrapped his cloak around himself tighter, the planet was cold, something Alec could never get used to.

“Down in the caves you will find crystals that have been there for days, and ones that have been there for thousands of years. Let yourself face the terrors of the caves. Only then will you find the crystal or crystals that call to you.” Alec nodded as he looked to Anakin.

“Master, what did you see within the caves?” Anakin thought back almost 20 years ago. 

“I saw a future of what could have been, anger, hatred, the dark side. There has always been anger within me. Becoming a Jedi doesn’t mean you do not experience these emotions. Instead, you must control them. Your journey will be different than my own. I cannot tell you what will be in store for you because I do not know. But I do know that your trust in the force will help you succeed.” Anakin placed a hand on his growing padawan’s shoulder. Alec was nearly as tall as he was, and it wouldn’t be long before his next growth spurt hit. “You will do great my young apprentice. Do you want me to check on your hilt?” Alec pressed a hand to his hilt, letting the fact it was there calm him.

“I think I would prefer it to be a surprise master. Master Windu checked the mechanics of it, it was fully cosmetic that I needed to complete.” Anakin smiled softly before nodding. 

“Obi-wan and I will be waiting on the ship when you two have finished.” Alec nodded and smiled. 

“May the force be with you master.” Alec said softly. 

“And with you my padawan.” 

XXXXXXX

Stepping onto the ice planet Alec immediately felt the presence of the caves calling to him. 

“Do you feel it?” Jace asked leaning over. “The caves… they’re calling to me.” Alec nodded and began walking towards the cave that called the loudest. 

“Where are you going? The caves are that way?” Alec turned. 

“Those are the caves calling  _ you _ not me, mine are this way.” For the first time in his life Jace looked scared. 

“We will meet up once we’ve found our crystals okay?” Jace nodded and immediately placed a smirk on his face, though Alec knew it was fake. 

“I bet I find my crystals before you.” Alec rolled his eyes as he watched Jace run out towards his cave. 

“Good luck.” He said to empty air. Turning back Alec made his way into his own cave, the air pulsating and soon he was surrounded in darkness. 

_ ‘Let the force guide you’  _ Anakin’s voice echoed. 

“Let the force guide me.” He repeated. As Alec went further into the cave the silence settled around him. 

“Lightbore.” A voice called through the darkness. “You’ll never find your crystals, because they don’t exist. You’ll never be a Jedi… I’d take the first one you find and get out of here while you still can. Anakin pities you.” Jace’s voice called out. Alec groaned and turned towards the entrance. 

“Jace this is serious, not some….” Alec froze when he realised no one was there. 

“You could always give up… but you’re not the kind to do that are you? No… you’ve got fear in you… fear you’ll fail, fear of not living up to expectations.” The voice was behind him again, but now it had twisted into something darker, more gravely. Alec tried his best to ignore the voice, focusing on the glowing crystals in the cave. They all felt wrong. Too green, too blue, even the rare purple crystal seemed wrong. 

“Alexander!” A female voice called. “How dare you join the Jedi, I’m so disappointed in you.” Alec didn’t know why, but he knew deep down it was his mother. 

“ENOUGH!” He yelled. “I AM enough! I’m going to be the best Jedi I can be!” Jace’s laugh echoed through the cave and soon a shadowy figure appeared. 

“Jace… that was not funny.” The shadowy figure simply pointed to an alcove, not saying a word. Taking a chance Alec glanced into the alcove and when he did the force sang. There in the outcropping were a pair of yellow kyber crystals calling to the young Jedi. Reaching out he grabbed them both and quickly placed them into his hilt. When he was sure they were in correctly Alec ignited his sabre letting the double blade ignite at both ends. Immediately the shadowy figure lit his own blades showing Alec the bright read beams of his own lightsaber. 

“Give into the fear.” The figure called. “Join the dark side, become who you are meant to be.” The voice, familiar, seemed older and Alec raised his blades. 

“I will never join the dark side.” The figure cackled and pulled back his hood revealing himself, he looked like Alec, but different, instead of black hair the man was balding, eyes yellow like the crystals in Alec’s blade. 

“You already have, just accept it, it’s your destiny.” Shaking his head he grabbed his blade tighter. 

“I’ll never join!” He screamed. “I refuse!” Turning off his sober he held his arms up in surrender, he couldn’t kill a shadow. As soon as the blade turned off the shadow vanished, leaving Alec alone in silence and darkness. Slowly Alec walked back towards the entrance when he stepped out he was shocked to find the sun had gone down. 

“Alec?!” He hearted someone call. “Obi-wan I found him!” As Alec turned he was slammed into by his master. 

“Where the fuck have you been?!” He asked. Alec looked at Anakin confused for a moment. 

“Um, I just went inside to get my crystals… why do you look so concerned master?” Anakin searched his padawan’s eyes. 

“Alec, you’ve been gone almost two weeks. We were worried you fell and died.” Alec looked at Anakin. 

“No! I was only gone for a few hours at most!” Looking to Obi-wan and Jace he shook his head. “Two weeks?” He repeated. Everyone nodded and he sighed. 

“Jace, let me see your saver!” He called, trying to push aside the uneasiness of being missing for two whole weeks. Jace smirked and lifted his robes showing dual sabers. 

“I actually made two.” He stated pulling them out. Lighting them up he took his stance letting the blades shine. Like Jace’s eyes his blades were two different colours, one a vibrant green, the other a deep blue. Hearing Obi-wan groan he looked to his mentor. 

“Why dual though?” Obi-wan asked to the sky. “Why must my padawans always be difficult?” Alec laughed as Jace and Anakin let out a “hey!” Turning back to Alec Anakin practically vibrated with anticipation. 

“Well?” He asked. “Let me see, let me see!” Alec rolled his eyes and glanced at Obi-wan. 

“You see what  _ I _ have to deal with?” Obi-wan shrugged. 

“I felt with him for over a decade, it’s your turn now.” Alec smirked as Anakin pouted. 

“Okay, okay I get it! I’m an over excited child, can I please see my padawan’s lightsaber?” Alec chuckled and pulled it out causing obi-wan to groan. 

“Why is the hilt so long?” Jace asked poking at it. Alec pulled back and ignited both ends, letting Jace see his yellow blades. 

“Holy shit!” Jace cried out jumping back. “That is slightly terrifying… guess you’re not such a Lightbore after all.” Anakin stared at the blades before looking to Alec in glee. 

“I see why you picked form IV now.” Anakin looked over at Obi-wan who had his thumb and pointer finger pressed against the bridge of his nose. 

“I need a solo mission, preferably one with little fighting.” Alec laughed before his stomach growled in protest. 

“Um… not to… kill the mood or anything, but can we please get food? Apparently I haven’t eaten in two weeks?” The Jedi masters jumped into action, ushering their chargers towards the ship. After some stew and bread the two padawans were sent to bed. 

XXXXXXXX

Alec tossed and turned, unable to sleep for some unknown reason. Getting up he ran a hand through his hair and slowly made his way towards the galley. It was only when he heard his master’s voice did he stop. 

“The outer rim is becoming increasingly stable.” Anakin stated. 

“A man who calls himself Darth Valentine has been building his forces.” Mace Windu stated over the hologram. “We have sent out a few Jedi teams, but the unrest is growing.” Alec peaked around the corner to tree his master and Obi-wan looking grave. 

“Do you think it will lead to war?” Anakin asked. 

“We are almost sure of it.” 


	3. Enter the Bounty Hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m back! This chapter has a little bit of gore in it, not too graphic. It also hasn’t been beta’d I hope you like it! As always feel free to hit me up on Tumblr Trashforaleclightwood! Also FoxyMoley has created some AMAZING art for this story which is on my page so go check it out!

Anakin smiled as he watched his Padawan teach a group of younglings to swim. Walking closer he knew that the lesson would soon be over and he needed to talk to Alec quickly. When the younglings had left with their caretakers Alec exited the water, a smile never leaving his face. 

“Hey Master!” Alec said as he used his tunic to dry his hair. “Wanna swim?” He questioned. Almost instantly he felt a disturbance in the force and frowned. “You’re not here for fun are you?” Alec asked. Without waiting for an answer he redressed tossing his robes over his shoulder. “When do we need to go? Are Master Obi-wan and Jace coming?” Anakin held up his hand, a small chuckle slipping past his lips. 

“Relax Alec, we don’t leave till morning. There’s a diplomatic mission of the upmost importance in the outerrim. If we cannot make an agreement with the leaders the republic might lose another system to the Sith.” Alec nodded before he letting himself relax slightly. 

“Alright, well, I’m done for the day so maybe you can brief me on some of the details?” Rolling his eyes Anakin placed his head in his hands. 

“Why did I get the serious Padawan?” Anakin asked himself. “Why?” Alec laughed and nudged his master. Alec had grown a lot in the past four years, tall and strong, Alec had outgrown both Obi-wan but also his master. 

“You chose me master, you should have known what you were getting into.” Anakin rolled his eyes. 

“Yes yes, I get it I chose you, it’s all my fault…. But I figured I’d be able to instill at least a little rebellion in you.” The young man laughed. 

“I mean… I’m rebellious…” Anakin crossed his arms tucking his hands into his robes. 

“Going down to the droid repair after curfew is not rebellious Alec, its boring.” Alec laughed and shook his head.

“I mean, you’re down there too so I’m not sure how that makes you any better.” Anakin nodded.

“And I’m old, I’m supposed to be boring.” Alec shook his head.

“You’re not old, you’re only like twelve, fifteen… how old are you again? Sixty?” 

“Ha ha you kill me.” Anakin said sarcastically. 

“Sorry master, I will try to save my whit for someone who can truly appreciate it, like Master Yoda.” 

********

Alec looked down at the files as he waited for Anakin to join him. The system was dark, and had serious trade issues. Once the Huts fell from Tattooine the system was having issues getting food from the surrounding systems. “Really, it’s too early for you to be looking over files. We need drinks… and you’re already five pages in. Great.” Alec chuckled as he watched Anakin accept his fate. 

“Well the good news is that we don’t have to worry about wearing masks again. The planet has oxygen in relatively similar to corascant so we don’t have to worry about trying to have diplomatic negotiations wearing those.” Alec started as he slid the data pad over to his master. 

“So what are they looking for?” He asked. “Do they want protection? Do they want a better offer from the republic than the sith? I just… there’s literally no motivation for calling this meeting that I can find.” Anakin shook his head as he rubbed his temple. 

“Serious about that drink Alec.” Anakin stated. “This is… Why did they send me and not you and Obi-wan? Because I’m…” Alec shrugged before fixing his robe. 

“According to the reports they asked for us specifically.” Anakin glanced at where it was noted and frowned. 

“I sense that there might be more to this meeting than we originally thought.” Alec nodded in agreement. 

“I feel that we might have more aggressive negotiations than we originally 

thought…just my luck..” Alec sighed as he shook his head. 

“You’ll be fine, just stick with me.” It was no secret that Alec was much more of a political force than his master. Alec was the negotiator, Anakin was the brute strength to back up his political threats. “We’ll be arriving within the next few hours. If you were going to get some sleep, now is the time to do so.” Alec nodded before shutting down the holopad. 

“Yes Master.” 

*************

The landing on Altora was smooth and soon enough the two Jedi step foot on yet another new planet. The party there to great the two seemed pleasant, the tall lanky bodies were made 

“Master Skywalker, Apprentice Lightwood, it’s a pleasure to have you here on Altora, as per custom we have arranged separate negotiation rooms.” Alec looked at Anakin, the master nodded, letting him take the reigns. 

“Pardon my surprise sir, but we were under the impression that you wanted to speak to both of us together.” The male Altorian frowned, obviously not happy with the two wanting to remain together. 

“Very well, we will arrange a more spacious room for negotiations.” Alec let out a small sigh of relief before looking at Anakin. 

_ Master something is definitely wrong _ Alec sent through the bond. 

_ I agree, stay alert. _

As they were brought into a large corridor Alec felt his senses go off on high alert and he noticed a flash of metal disappear into another corridor. 

_ Did you see that?  _

_ Bounty hunter… stay alert this is not going to end well, I can tell. _

Alec walked into the room first, eyes alert as he took a seat at the left hand side of the table. 

“The council will be with you shortly.” The Altorian stated before walking out of the room. 

“Master, do you remember the story that Obi-wan used to tell us before they found you? About the trade federation ship?” Anakin nodded slowly, head on a swivel. “Doesn’t it feel like that?” Again Anakin nodded before the door opened and three droids appeared. “Fuck” Alec was on his feet immediately, lightsaber drawn and both blades activated. 

“Easy Jedi” A voice called from behind the droids. We simply want to talk to Apprentice Lightwood. Alone. Master Skywalker, if you would please follow me, I’d be happy to escort you to our waiting room.” When neither Jedi moved the droids cocked their weapons. “Please Master Skywalker, we do not wish to hurt either of you.” Anakin looked at Alec who nodded. Without another word Anakin stood and slowly followed the three droids out of the room, causing Alec to deactivate his lightsaber. When it was just the mysterious voice and Alec the Jedi stood turning to face his foe. The male was humanoid, not Altorian. His hair was stark white, and he was young, at most a few years older than Alec. “Now… Alexander Lightwood…. It has been a while.” Alec stared at the man confused. 

“I’m sorry, have we met?” The male laughed as he picked up an orb on the table and began levitating it. 

“Oh yes… Though I wouldn’t expect you to remember, you weren’t more than two. My name is Jonathan Morgenstern.” Alec frowned as he gripped the hilt of his blade tighter. 

“You’re Valentine’s son, the one that the order is looking for.” Jonathan smirked as he twirled the orb effortlessly. 

“I’m one of Valentine’s sons yes.”

“There is more than one?” Jonathan chuckled. 

“Yes, my father has many sons throughout the galaxy, some are more well known than others… Some don’t know their pedigree at all.” Alec frowned.

“Why are you telling me all of this?” Jonathan sighed dramatically as he looked over at the Jedi. 

“Valentine has tasked me with locating all of his children. It is time they come home.” Alec’s frown deepened. 

“Me? You think I’m a son of Valentine? You’re wrong, and even if you weren’t, I’d never join the sith.” Jonathan looked at his half brother before shrugging. 

“Very well..” He said without a care. In an instant the dark red blade of Jonathan’s lightsaber activated, and while he looked relaxed, Alec knew he was prepared to attack. “Unfortunately brother, I’ll have to destroy you.” Alec ignited his blades. 

********

Anakin followed the droids down multiple corridors until he found himself outside the entrance by their ship. Turning he frowned when the doors shut and the droids guarded the entrance. “Fuck.” He murmured as he walked towards the ship. When he was out of range of the droid’s auditory censors Anakin pulled out his comlink. 

“Master Obi-wan do you copy?” He called. “Master Obi-wan.” A small static was heard before Jace’s voice appeared. 

“Obi-wan can’t come to the comlink right now, can I help?” The chosen one groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“I need you to come to the Altora system. I have a bad feeling about this.” Anakin heard Jace fumble through their own ship and presumably into Obi-wan’s chambers. After a few choice words Anakin heard his former master’s voice. 

“What’s wrong Anakin?” He asked. 

“They’ve taken Alec.” 

***** 

Sweat poured from Alec’s eyes as he tried his hardest to maintain equal ground with Jonathan. Looking up into his older “brother’s” eyes he winced at the effort. “Now now Alec, you seem to be struggling… give into your fear and anger, I can teach you so much about your potential, you just need to let go…” Jonathan seemed to think for a moment. “Or maybe I should kill your master, then you’d have nothing to fight for.” Alec bit his lip as he let the force flow through him, keeping his fear and anger in check. 

When Jonathan realised that nothing he said could turn his brother he sighed, stepping away from the confrontation. “Very well.” Without another word Jonathan swung, slicing towards the young Jedi, smirking when his blade hit its target. 

Alec barely felt the immense pain the blade did to his hand, the heat cauterising the wound almost instantly, but the smell of burning flesh filled his nostrils causing him to gag. Jonathan smirked as Alec held his arm close, unable to move it. If his brother wouldn’t join, he would be destroyed. Turning towards the door the sith exited the room, stopping just in the doorway. “I’m very sorry brother.” Jonathan said before touching a button on the control panel and locking the door behind him. 

As soon as Jonathan was gone Alec cried out in pain, the adrenaline flowing through his system wearing out. Hearing the sparks of fire rumbling overhead the padawan ran to the door, the heat within the room continuing to rise, but the panel had been broken. “Fuck.” He murmured. Keeping his arm close he turned to the room which was now engulfed in flames. Without hesitation Alec shuffled around the fire to the window. Grabbing his lightsaber he ignited one of the blades, breaking through the glass. Scampering out of the room as fast as possible. Alec turned, trying to find his way back to the ship. 

“Master?” He called through his comlink, his voice was shaky and Alec knew he was going into shock. “Master, come in, Jonathan Morgenstern is here… Repeat Jonathan Morgen-“ A large explosion erupted from the burning room. Metal shards and chunks of wall fell from the sky and before Alec could do anything felt a piece of metal hit his head, knocking him unconscious. 

**** 

As Alec came to he felt the heat from the explosion. The padawan made an attempt to get up, but after clearing the dirt and dust out of his eyes he noticed that his already injured arm was crushed beneath a slab of wall. Pushing and pulling on the chunk of metal did nothing but cause pain to rise in his arm and blood to trickle out beneath it. He could barely feel his hand, and he knew it wasn’t looking good. 

“Help!” He called out softly, his throat dry and his voice weak. “Someone please…” His call for help was answered when the blue gleam of armour appeared in his peripherals. “Please..” He whispered tugging again like a trapped animal. He watched as the man bent down so he could finally look at him. 

The bounty hunter, because that’s the only thing he could be, was beautiful, blue streaks running through his dark ebony hair that matched his armour. Staring into his yellow eyes Alec swallowed painfully. “Please.” He pleaded again, though at this point Alec wasn’t sure if he was begging for freedom, or a quick death. Looking down at the large piece of building the bounty hunter frowned. 

“This might hurt a bit.” He stated before pulling the metal away, causing Alec to pass out once again. 

*****

Anakin was on high alert as he quickly searched around for his missing padawan. He’d just received confirmation that Obi-wan and Jace were in orbit, ready for extraction as soon as he found Alec. Turning the corner he came face to face with the infamous bounty hunter Magnus Bane. Igniting his lightsaber Anakin looked down at exactly what Magnus was carrying. “Alec.” He whispered. “Drop him.” Magnus rolled his eyes. 

“I just pulled this boy out from underneath half a building… dropping him is the last thing I want to do.” The bounty hunter replied. Anakin deactivated his lightsaber looking at the hunter surprised.

“Why… why did you save him?” Magnus looked down at Alec, carefully handing him over to Anakin. 

“Some things are too beautiful to kill. I did what I could with his arm.” Without another word Bane activated his jet pack, disappearing into the sky. When Anakin was sure they were alone he placed Alec down carefully. 

“Master Obi-wan, I’m sending you my location, I’ve got him… Have Jace ready in the medical bay… it’s bad.” 

*****

When Alec woke up he was surprised to see himself in the medical unit of the Jedi temple. Moving to get up he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. 

“Don’t move yet.” The voice said softly. Turning Alec saw his master and sighed with relief. 

“You’re okay.” The padawan whispered. 

“You’re not… Alec… we tried everything… Bacta strips, bacta tanks… but we couldn’t… There was too much damage from the blade to save your arm… I’m sorry.” Alec looked down at his left hand, surprised to see a mechanical prosthetic in its place. Ignoring Anakin’s protests the padawan got up, slowly placing his robe around his body. 

“Am I discharged?” He asked after a moment. “I don’t think they’d wake me up without knowing I’ll leave.” Anakin sighed and nodded. 

“You’ll have to train with that before we can go back to the field.” Alec nodded before walking out, leaving a concerned Anakin behind him. 

*****

Two months later Anakin found himself in front of Obi-wan’s living quarters. As each day passed the chosen one found his apprentice pulling farther and farther away. Knocking on the door he smiled softly when his former master answered. 

“How’s Alec doing?” Obi-wan asked as he let Anakin in. 

“I wish I could tell you great, but I’m not sure. He keeps pushing me away. I see him more with Master Yoda and Master Windu than anything else.” Obi-wan sighed and sat down, giving his former charge a drink. 

“When you lost your arm, you withdrew from everyone, everything, and wanted nothing to do with anyone but droids. All I wanted to do was help you, but you weren’t ready for me. When Alec is ready, he will come.” The two took sips of their drinks, not seeing the shock of blond hair exit the quarters. 

*****

Alec groaned in frustration as he tried to get the orb to float to him. Without his left hand, fighting was twice as difficult as it used to be. 

“Would you like someone who can actually fight back?” A voice asked from the entrance. Alec turned to see Jace, leaning against the door frame and smirking. 

“I guess.” Alec managed. Pulling out his two lightsabers Jace set them to stun before walking over. Alec did the same, making sure that no matter the outcome, no one else would lose any limbs. As the two sparred it was clear who had the advantage. Even without being one of the brightest swordsman in the order, Alec stood no chance against Jace with his mechanical arm. 

“You know… You’re one of the luckiest people I know right now. Your master is one of the few active Jedi with a mechanical arm, and yet he’s in my quarters upset because you won’t talk to him.” Alec swung a blade towards Jace’s head, biting his lip when the male easily dodged it. 

“Anakin will soon learn that there is a better padawan out there. I never should have been chosen.” Jace rolled his eyes stepping back for a moment. 

“Not this again. I thought you grew out of that whole ‘I’m not good enough’ phase.” Alec frowned and went to attack again, a blow that was easily thwarted by the younger padawan. 

“I had Jonathan Morgenstern in my grasp and I didn’t kill him… because he gave me this stupid sob story about how we were brothers.” Jace’s eyebrows rose with surprise. 

“Are you?” Alec scoffed.

“Of course not, I’m not a son of Valentine, don’t you think I’d know? My name is Lightwood, not Morgenstern. My mother dropped me off on the front steps of the temple when I was three because my father didn’t want me. I’ve had to work so hard to get where I am, and even that’s not enough.” Jace nodded. 

“Yeah.. and you have a resource living with you, on how to make it easier, and you just push him away. Life doesn’t have to be as hard as you make it… Talk to your damn master and get cleared for field duty so I don’t have to listen to Obi-wan complain about my negotiation skills again.” Alec looked at Jace for a moment. 

“Why are you being nice to me?” He questioned. Jace shrugged as he deactivated his lightsaber. 

“The only one allowed to be mean to you is me… that includes yourself… besides, I was serious about Obi-wan. He doesn’t like the way I negotiate.” Alec followed suit with his lightsaber before walking towards the door. 

“That’s because you think negotiations is cutting people’s heads off.” As Alec left the room to seek out his master he heard a huff.

“It was one time!!!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up at trashforaleclightwood on tumblr! I post sneak previews and would love to talk to everyone!


End file.
